Forever And For Always
by clumsynconverse
Summary: Bella and Edward tie the knot and Edwad has to transform her but will she be the same? Chapter 5 up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Anything reconcilable is Stephenie Meyer's!**

**1.Explanation**

**Bella P.O.V.(point of view)**

Okay ,It's going to be okay. I repeated in my head over and over. Charlie won't over react. Edward was

here I wasn't going to get hurt. Never again. I walked thought the door."Dad,"I began.

"Oh Bella its you!" He replied,relieved.

"I'm not alone. Edward and I have something to tell you."

"Bella"

"Yes Dad."

"Are you pregnant?"

"HELL NO!We're getting married!"

"Oh"he replied clearly surprised.

"In a month"He started to protest but I interfered "It's all taken care of DON'T WORRY"He

had taken it well I went to call Renee the conversation was mostly her screaming I am so

happy for you.

I went to sleep by the soothing song of my luluby Being hummed by Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything you recolonize is Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Author's note:76 hits, 0 reviews I now opened my anon. Review. So review people!!**

**2.Shopping**

**Bella POV**

Alice about dragged me into every shop in Seattle to find my dress. We finally agreed on a gorgeous strapless plain white dress **(link on my profile)** and a stunning gold dress**(another link on my profile change it to gold)t**hat fit perfect and looked fairly good. Of course then was the cake, and the shoes and the jewelry.**(Link on profile) **

I missed Edward. He had gone hunting for the weekend with Emmett and Jasper. His moment

of torture comes tomorrow. When Alice gets to drag him off to go tux hunting.

Three days till my wedding! Edward and I can then spend forever together. Eternity. Always.

**Edward POV**

Alice has now officially lost it!!

She tore me from my delicious, wonderful Bella. I tried to see my lovely Bella's dress but the alphabet in Spanish was all she was thinking of. Annoying syllables bore into my head. Finally a thought in English. _Edward, give up let's get this one!!_She excitably taunted . I gave I would have to wait two days till we would be together. Forever.

**Next chapter's the wedding ! 10 reviews and I'll write tomorrow first thing!!**


	3. Author's note

**Author's note**

**sorry peoples no sorries today! I am on strike until I get at the least five reviews.**

**so I will read Breaking Dawn until I get five reviews. So no wedding until five reviews.**

**Serenarussell123 I am so sorry you're the only one who deserves a chapter.**

**Until five reviews,**

** -Gigi5678**

**(12:01!!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you six awesome people for reviewing!! I would LOVE it if at the least one person reviewed per chapter**

**All Twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**3.Wedding**

**B.P.O.V.**

Alice carefully adjusted My curls in a neat pile and adjusted then into a bun with a small diamond tiara. Smoothing out my dress and adjusting my dress came next. Then the arrangement in my hands was given one last rose. _Ready. _I was Ready. I had to be ready.

I took a deep breath and walked down the isle Charlie at my side. All my fear vanished when I looked into his perfect gold eyes.

**E.P.O.V.**

She looked beautiful. No gorgeous . Stunning I finally agreed on. She was absolutely stunning.

She stopped by my side and we stared into each others eyes until the 'I do's Then I got to kiss her an awesome feeling. We were married and were going to spend forever together.

**B.P.O.V.**

Suddenly he swooped me up,"Love ready to see my present?"he asked calmly.

"What pressssssssssseeeeeeeeeennnntttttttt... I stopped as he started to run. He reached our meadow. On the far side of it was a small house. FOR US!!


	5. Autor's note 2 : HELP

**HELP!!: author's note**

**HELP!!**

**I have the worst case of writer's block!!Okay so I had an idea!! Why don't you guys help me? It's not mandatory or anything I just really need some help. The more ideas I have the more I can write. So in the next chapter I _was_ planning to have Bella change but what should her powers be?!Help I spent 2 days on the topic. Nothing! Be creative don't tell me to do what they did in Breaking Dawn.**

**Thanks!!**

**-Gigi **


	6. Chapter 4

**Come on guys one review (Thanks carolina!!) . I'll give you one last chance before I steal from Charmed. Yes . I'm that desperate. **

**Changed: Part 1**

The house was light lemon yellow with light blue shutters.**(link on profile.)** Inside was well perfect. The kitchen had an island counter with a flat stove. Not that we'd need it. A cute living room equipped with a big screen T.V. Then came the bedroom a perfect replica of his room .Every C.D. was perfectly shelved. It was all perfect. Just the way it should be.

Edward sat me down and asked "Love, is this okay. Esme helped . A lot. It was from all of us."

All I could do was kiss him like never before. It was too perfect for words. He sat me down on the bed"Okay love, It's time to be together." The three words that rang through my head were Forever. and for ALWAYS. Edward reached down and bit me. Suddenly fire ran through my veins.

**DUN.DUN.DUN!!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Guys, sorry I wrote so late my siblings hogged the computer!!Oh and carolina, I used your idea, thanks!!**

**5.Transformed**

I blacked out. Edward. The word bounced around my head. Edward . EDWARD. My perfect go. My angel. Suddenly I realized I was on fire my entire body burning. Edward. Beautiful, lovely Edward. I loved him. That's all I could think of. Edward, with his untidy hair,and half smile. I loved him more than anything. I stood there in the darkness of my mind thinking of him.

**Edward P.O.V.**

She was in so much pain it hurt to watch. My beautiful, caring , loving Bella. Why did I have to hurt her? Then I knew. I was selfish. Then suddenly in all the pain she spoke"Edward, I love you." Bella I wanted to scream but I couldn't. All I could do was lay with her. Just lay there and stroke her beautiful hair and face. Perfection. Bella. I lay there for three days until she stirred.

**B.P.O.V.**

The pain stopped. It all stopped. Edward. I opened my eyes and sat up. He was there next to me on the bed. "I love you." was all I could force out.

"Bella, love. How are you is the pain gone?"In fact the pain was gone all gone. No sigh at all accept I was thirsty . I looked back at Edward. Suddenly I saw his past. All of it. Everything. His mother his home me. His mind was full of me.

" Edward. " I said worriedly.'" I saw your past.

"What!!Wow!Bella that must be your power! Wait..You must be thirsty. Let's go hunt." he said taking it very well I suppose.

**Long chapter, huh? ** **Cliff hanger. Next capt. Hunting!!**


	8. Jacob

**Sorry for not writing guys had to go to my grandma's house. Yeah I know no fun! I own nothing. I hate Jacob but he's a character. **

**6. Jacob**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was thirsty. Very thirsty. Edward and I raced through the woods. I was of course a few feet behind him. We started on some deer. After about five I was no longer thirsty. I could finally think straight. OH MY GOD!! Jacob. We had broken the treaty. He had pledged to kill me. This was the worst. We had to run. We had to hide. We HAD to leave. My head was spinning when I reminded Edward he was really calm while I was freaking out here.

"Bella calm" He coxed and gave me a quick kiss. Okay all better now. Edward was here. My angel would make me feel better. We ran back to our cozy house. Suddenly. There he was my werewolf ex best friend .

**(Temped to end it here.)**

"Bella what has he done to you" he screamed.

**Author's Note: I tried for short but sweet . What did you think. Review. Come on. I know you want to!! **


	9. AN important!

**Hey Peoples!!!**

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter**

**nope it's a poll!!!!**

**Ok so me and my BFF alwaysalice5 constantly fight over who is better**

**Frosty the Snowman**

**or**

**Snoopy the Charlie Brown Dog**

**so we decided you guys should vote on who's awesomer**

**Vote then PM me why whichever is awesome I'll post the winner**

**and some good reasons why**

**MAY THE BEST HOLIDAY CHARACTER WIN!!!!**

**-Gigi**

**(Gigi)**


End file.
